


Heartbreak

by mimoyeon



Series: random twice one shots/scenes [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoyeon/pseuds/mimoyeon
Summary: Mina and Nayeon have been spending more and more time together lately, which deeply hurts Momo who may have feelings for both girls. Thankfully, her best friend Sana is here to comfort her in the best she can though.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: random twice one shots/scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792690
Kudos: 12





	Heartbreak

"It hurts, you know.", Momo said, "Seing them being together, I mean. Teasing each other. Openly flirting. Slowly falling for each other without any of them even realising it yet."

Tears started falling off her face. She usually did not let anyone see this side of her, not even Sana. She felt so vulnerable. She could not understand how she, once again, had let her guard down. She did not want to feel anything, yet kept on feeling so much. She kept on getting attached, whether she wanted it or not.

"I know, Momo.", Sana said quietly while enveloping Momo into a warm hug, "Trust me, I know."

Sana surely knew what it was like. To feel that deeply about someone. Or more like, she used to know what it was like. She did not think she could really share much about her own experience, considering she had Jihyo by her side now. Sana was lucky enough to have found that one person she would absolutely die for. 

That one person who loved her back in that same intense way. That is why she was feeling a bit guilty, stating how she knew exactly what Momo was going through, when really she did not know anymore. She felt useless, like nothing she could say would help Momo feel better. She wanted to be there for her best friend though, no matter what. 

Sana let go of Momo's embrace. She put both her hands on her friend's face, locking their eyes together.

"Your feelings are valid, Momo. Please, don't feel bad for having them.", she said, "You're a wonderful person. You'll find true happiness someday, I just know it. Please, don't ever give up, nor think that you don't deserve it. You only deserve the best, Momo, and I'll keep on reminding you of this until you start to actually believe in it too."

Momo had had stopped crying, but, in this instant, you could see in her eyes how touched she was by Sana's words. She definitely needed that reassurance, and that confidence boost.

Momo did not know how to deal with having feelings for their other best friend, Mina, in the first place. So imagine her surprise when she realized that she also had feelings for Mina's crush and possibly near future girlfriend, Nayeon. Mina and Nayeon had become inseparable, and Momo was happy for the both of them. She truly was. She even had been pushing them together actually. She did not realize how much it would break her until it was too late. And, it was not like she could forget about it all now. She was into deep. And they were both her friends. She could not take the risk to ruin her friendship with any of them. She did not want to take that risk. She was too scared she would lose them. And she definitely did not want to lose any of them. 

Momo had been keeping it all to herself for months, thinking it would all just go away. Thinking it was just a simple crush. But the more she got to know Nayeon, the more she knew she was falling for her. The more she hung out with Mina, the more she knew she was not getting over her. The more she got to see Mina and Nayeon together, the more she knew her feelings were real, and deep. God, her feelings really were so deep. She was a bit jealous of both of them. For having each other. For loving each other. She was happy for them. She really was. But, it would be a lie than to say she did not want that love for herself too. She hated how she was feeling, but she also could not make it go away. She had to accept the situation, and her feelings. It was painful, but it was the only way to finally move on.

So Momo told Sana everything. From the moment she knew she was falling for Mina - which Sana had already guessed - to when she met Nayeon and how she fell in love with her too. How Nayeon had asked her for advice to ask Mina out. How they both confided her about their dates together. How she knew everything about their feelings for each other, and how she was pushing them more and more towards one another every day. Putting herself and her own happiness last. As usual per Momo. She only wanted them both to be happy, and felt like she could not be in that equation. 

Momo also told Sana how Mina was always quiet but passionate in everything she was doing. How she could get Momo like anyone else ever did. She also told her how loud and annoying Nayeon could be, but how her sweet side and her constant care for others really made Momo fall for her.

Momo did not know what to say anymore. She did not know what to do either. So she held out her arms, silently asking her best friend for another hug. Which Sana understood right away, embracing her into another hug. An even warmer one than the first one. 

" Thank you, Sana. For everything, really.", she ended up saying.

Momo did not know what the future was holding. She did not know what was going to happen. She was lost, and a bit confused. But if there was one thing she knew for certain, in that moment, it was that she was lucky to have someone like her in her life. At last, she knew she would never be, nor feel alone, as long as she had Sana. Her absolute best friend. Her true soulmate.


End file.
